Life Changing Transformations
by Deceptifemme
Summary: Two best friends get abducted by Starscream and are changed into Transformers, will they survive in the more than deadly Decepticon ranks? And more importantly, will their friendship survive?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing save Jennifer/Chaos, Logan/Havoc, Weldira, Silvertougne, Quickstrike and Sharpshot and the idea/story.

*******************

Chapter I

_Me_

"Hey Logan get your stinking, cowardly little ass back here!" I shirked at him.

"If you want me come and catch me then!"he yelled back.

I looked ahead. A huge gap was blocking him from me, he had taken the insane jump and barely made it.

"Fine then get ready to die!"i replied and got ready to jump."If I make it then I get to kill you!"

"If I know you Jenny you'll probably chicken out!" He taunted.

"Oh shut up, you shouldn't make insults you cant back up!"I smirked.

Then I ran. As I jumped I realized how stupid what I was doing was, I might die.

"Oh shit!" I screamed as I landed on the edge.

Logan ran to help me and grabbed my hand. Once he pulled me up and we were still holding hands I flipped him so he was hanging over the edge.

"What the hell!"He screamed.

"My revenge!"I giggled as I pulled him up"Your face was irresistible!"

"Oh my god that was not funny!"he said, petrified.

"Maybe not for you!"I laughed.

"You were right before, when you said you would make an awesome Decepticon." He huffed still catching his breath.

Then I heard a sound, a jet. Thinking nothing of it I just went on laughing at Logan.

"Hey do you hear that?"He asked.

"Hear what?"i inquired, while looking around. They were in the middle of nowhere, they had been camping with his parents and siblings, in a huge field.

"The jet."He stated "This is a jet 'no-fly-zone'."He stated.

"It is?"I questioned.

"Yea mom chose this camping area so the middle of the night she won't be woken by over-passing jets." Logan explained.

"Ah."I nodded in agreement, looking to the sky.

"There." He said pointing to the sky. Indeed there was a jet, it was a gray F-22.

And the jet seemed to be turning, and descending, towards us.

"Um is it just me or is it coming towards us?"I stupidly asked.

"Uhh it is." he agreed.

"Think we should run?"I asked.

"Yup." He agreed again.

Then we ran.

_Why is it coming towards us?_

I looked back to see another jet emerge from the clouds, it was purple.

_WTF?_ _A purple jet, it cant be! SKYWARP! But he's a fictional character, how the FUCK?! _I mentally screamed.

"There's another one!" Logan exclaimed.

"No shit Sherlock!" I screamed at him as they transformed and landed very close behind us."There's no way we can outrun them so we'll have to make for the forest!"

By now we were close to the forest.

"Split up!" I ordered.

So we both ran separate directions, the gray one following me and the purple, him.

I ran into the most tight nit part of the forest but it barely slowed him down, I guessed it was a male.

_Shit!_ I cursed myself.

At that point I started making sharp turns trying to lose him, and succeeding. I'd make a turn and he'd try to do the same and slip because the ground would give out under him.

The first time it happened I almost stopped and fell over in laughter, this of course just pissed him off and made him more determined.

"I WILL catch you fleshing!" He growled after me."NO ONE laughs at the mighty STARSCREAM!"

_OMG! Its Starscream! _I Mentally screeched as I stopped and fell to my knees in front of him.

"Please mighty Starscream forgive my ignorance! I knew not I was in the presence of such a mighty warrior!" I sucked up as he walked forward.

He picked me up and said "Now that's better, grovel."

Just then he got a transmission._"Skywarp to commander Starscream."_

"_Report Skywarp." _Was Starscream's response.

"_I've caught the male." _He continued.

"_I have the female, head back to base." _Starscream commanded, then he tossed me into the air then caught me and flew off.

_OMG! OMG! OMG! I am sitting in Starscream's cockpit!_ I thought, I had fallen in love with his character from the movies, well actually I was obsessed.

"What are you going to do to us?"i hesitantly asked.

"You will see, fleshling." He replied flatly.

* * *

Well please tell me if i screwed up!

;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

I sighed.

"What?" he asked, almost growled

"I just feel so privileged, sitting in the cockpit of the most powerful being I've ever known, my lord." I explained.

"Is that really what you think of me?"He inquired "Your not just sucking up to survive my wrath?"

"No, you see there are humans who made a movie about you Transformers, I'm guessing to cover you guys up, but anyway you are my favorite. Autobot or Decepticon." I responded.

"Why?" He asked

"Because your sarcastic, snide, fast, deceptive and if you don't mind me saying sir......sexy."I slightly mumbled.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"My apologies m'lord, I was out of line." I apologized and bowed my head.

"Indeed you were."he grumbled lowly, slightly disgusted. "Don't say it again."

"Of course my lord." I replied.

He just stayed silent and I layed my head back and fell asleep, part of me hoping I was dreaming, another hoping it wasn't.

I woke up to a voice, Starscream's voice , telling me to wake.

"Human, wake we are almost there."

"Where?" I asked sitting up properly.

"Zaire, Africa." he stated.

"Africa!?" I said surprised.

"Yes." he continued. " We will be landing momentarily, will you be able to control the other one, the male?"

"Yes, he will follow my leadership and in case he doesn't …. please don't hurt him." I slightly begged.

"I can make no promises human." he commented.

We landed soon after and I was ordered out. I saw Logan jump out of Skywarp then just as he was about to run I yelled "Wait Logan!" while running at him.

"What?!" he exclaimed as he skidded to a stop. I quickly caught up to him and yelled "Look around, where will we go? All there is, is desert!"

"Finally an organic with half a processor!" Skywarp laughed. "Most of em just run and run and run until they die or we get board of watching them!"

"This way, humans." Starscream commanded while walking towards a tunnel in a cliff side.

"What are we going to do!?" Logan whispered in a freaked tone as we followed Starscream.

"What _can_ we do?" I reminded in a small voice.

"but-!" he began.

"No buts, we just have to wait until the moment is right then escape." I suggested.

He was silent after that as we came into a cavern at the end of the cave entrance.

Suddenly we were picked up and dumped in a square metal cage on a huge desk.

"What th-! Logan exclaimed in surprise.

"You didn't expect that?" I asked as I got up.

"No! I don't know about you but I don't get picked up by evil freakin aliens every day!" he snapped as he too got up.

"No need to snap." I commented.

"_No need_?! Hell yea there's a need! I just got abducted by the worst of the worst of the Decepticons!" he shouted.

"And if you don't shut up you'll be killed by the worst of the worst of the human female sex!" I growled."Complaining won't change anything!"

After that he just mumbled complaints to himself.

Just then I heard Skywarp ask "What if Megatron finds this lab and thusly your research? He'll blow a gasket!"

"He won't find it now shut up!" Starscream growled already engrossed in his work.

_So we are for an experiment. _I figured.

I walked to the bars of the cage and asked "What kind of experiment?"

But I got no answer so I just sat down on the cage floor.

"Do you think they know that we'll be needing food at some point?" Logan asked also sitting down.

"Oh comon tell me you did not just ask that question and not just because it would be a major blow to their egos-"i said pointing at Starscream and Skywarp."-but we were abducted by Starscream and all you can think of is your damned stomach!"

He just said nothing as Skywarp laughed."This lil femm would make an perfect Decepticon!"

"That _is_ the idea..." Starscream mumbled, with emphasis on the '_is_'.

_Humm... I wonder what he meant by that?_ I thought.

Me and Logan just looked at one another in worry. What if our 'escape' was too late?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

_ Oh my god that fucking hurts!_ I mentally screamed, Starscream was jabbing a huge needle in my chest and Logan was screaming at him to stop hurting me.

"STOP YOU MANIAC YOUR GONNA KILL HER!!" He screamed.

Then the needle was retracted and I layed there gasping for air, I had been screaming the entire time.

"Oh my god!!!! That fucken hurt like hell!!!! What was that?!?!"I exclaimed once I had caught my breath.

"A chemical mix that will change your DNA composition." He calmly stated.

"WHAT!!!!!! What do you mean 'change my DNA composition'?!" I shirked. "And in what way!?"

"You will see." He smirked picking me up and placing me in the cage. After Starscream picked up Logan and brought him to his work table.

"You are NOT doing that to me!!" he screamed as he started to struggle.

"Stop moving insect, or I might accidentally inject you improperly and kill you." Starscream threatened.

Aaron instantly was immobile.

"That's better." Starscream mumbled as he brought the needle down towards him.

"OH GOD!!!!!!" Logan screamed in pain as the needle entered his chest, near his heart.

I had to listen to his screams for minuets on end, hoping he'd survive.

When Logan was placed back n the cage he was unconscious and bleeding a little.(Starscream was able heal most of the damage.)

"Logan?LOGAN?!" I said shaking him a little.

"He fell unconscious from the pain of the procedure." Starscream stated coldly while cleaning his worktable.

Skywarp came in holding his hands over his 'ears' complaining "Has the femm shut up yet?!?"

"Yes Warp, I need to report to Megatron, keep them alive and if you see any changes contact me immediately. Oh and Skywarp don't play with them, I need them in perfect working order." Starscream ordered then left.

"Great were in the hands of the most irresponsible Decepticon in his entire race." I huffed as I rolled my eyes.

"What was that Fleshling?" Skywarp growled.

"I said ' were in the hands of the most irresponsible Decepticon in his entire race' you idiot." I repeated.

"Ya know I may just ignore Starscream's orders and kill you." He threatened.

"You fear him too much to do that cause you know he'll beat you senseless." I smirked.

"PRIMUS I HATE FLESHYS!!" he exclaimed then I giggled.

"Shut up." he grumbled leaving the lab.

"Finally! He left!" I sighed.

"You were trying to make him leave?"Logan asked stupidly.

"Naw...of course I was you idiot!" I snapped as I reached in my pocket for the paper clip I had.

"What are you gonna do with that?" He asked looking over my shoulder.

"I, my unintelligent friend, am going to pick the lock."i smirked." The cage was slightly modified, originally it was a lockable military storage container.

The lock was a pretty hard lock to pick but I got it pretty fast.

"There! Got it!" I giggled as I opened the door.

" Now we all we have to do is figure out a way to get down." Logan smiled.

"Correction, all _I _will have to do is figure out a way to get down." I corrected as I looked around, nothing, not even a speck of dust!

_God this is why I HATE overly clean people!_ I mentally huffed.

Then I came up with a plan."Okay I have a plan, I grab your feet, you lower yourself over the edge and then when your down as far as you can go I let go and fall to the ground. Once I'm down then you let go and I help break your fall."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold the phone!and if you don't catch me?"He asked.

"No time to argue we gotta go now!" I ordered.

So he did as I said, I grabbed his feet, he lowered himself over the edge and then when he was down as far as he could go I let go and fell to the ground with an "Oof!"

Once I was ready I said"Okay Logan I'm ready!"

I caught him perfectly.

"Aww aren't you two so cute." said a smirking Skywarp whom was leaning on the 'door frame'.(There wasn't really a door frame.)

"Shit!" I growled, dropping Logan.

"Fuck what you do that for? We were already caught, you could have just put me down!" he shirked.

"Oh stop being suck a baby and suck it up!" I hissed as Skywarp walked forward.

Before he got close enough to hear I whispered to Logan "Now you run after he gets really close, I'll be the distraction oh and stay close to the wall, one, two, three! GO!"

So I ran at him and he grabbed at me and missed as Logan ran along the wall as I said. He even made it to the door but luck definitely was not with us that day as another Decepticon came in at that moment, I guessed he was Thundercracker with his blue paint job.

I got grabbed as I yelled to warn Logan whom was watching my getting caught."Look out you moron!" I screamed.

But it was too late, he was caught.

As we were placed back in our cage Thundercracker asked "How'd they get out?"

Before Skywarp could answer I lied "Well he had been planing to, and I quote, "have some fun" with us."

"What. You heard Starscream's orders DO NOT TOUCH!" Thundercracker exclaimed.

"But I-"Skywarp started but at that point Starscream came in asking "What about my order?"

"Well sir let me expl-" He began again but Thundercracker coldly interrupted.

"He took them out of their cage to play with them."

"HE WHAT!!!! What did he do!!?!?" Starscream screamed, fulfilling his names meaning quite well.

"But TC i-" (Thundercracker = TC)

"No worries Screamer I stopped Warp before he could do anything." TC replied.(Skywarp = Warp)(Starscream = Screamer)

"He can no longer come into the lab unsupervised." Starscream stated.

"Oh comon Screamer they escaped and TC and I caught em!" Skywarp defended whiningly.

"Sorry Warp the only ones who can verify that are the humans and I doubt they will help you." Starscream sighed.

Skywarp left fuming as Starscream turned to me and said "I know you were lying."

"Then why did you..." I trailed off.

"Because I wanted to see if you'd keep to your story, I'll tell Skywarp once he has calmed that I believed him." he answered as Logan layed down to sleep. "I do agree with him though, you would make a very capable Decepticon."

"Well in one thing I wouldn't be a normal Decepticon." I smiled. "I have no lust for power, I'd be in it more for the fun, I have a thing for chaos."

"Interesting." He mumbled opening the cage door and offering his hand.

"Why is it interesting?" I inquired as I sat upon his clawed hand.

"Well none or very few have ever been in the Deceptions for something like that, their all in for the power and loyalty." He replied."

" And you?" I asked.

"Well it started as for the well being of Cybertron but then I realized why just have Cybertron if I can have the entire galaxy!"

"Humm.... but what about once you control the entire galaxy, what then?" I asked.

"I'm... not sure, I never thought it out that far." he admitted while looking away.

"Well maybe you should, what if you get there and there's nothing?" I yawned.

He looked at me curiously.

"A yawn, I'm tired." I stated, laying down on his hand. Soon after I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

_Starscream_

The little human was correct. He couldn't believe what he had heard.

She had a wisdom and cunning far beyond what it should have been. She told him something that some elders wouldn't see in their lifetime yet she said it like she'd always known. It was baffling!

"Whats wrong?" Asked a curious Thundercracker.

"She...I'm...*sigh*...she is extremely wise and cunning for her age, it's amazing." He replied looking her over.

"Well it only makes sense, humans live a very short lives and must learn fast to survive." Thundercracker tried to make sense.

"True." Starscream agreed placing her back in the cage gently.

"Are you still going to go on with the experiment?" Thundercracker continued but Starscream didn't answer and Thundercracker just left him to his thoughts.

His thoughts were panicked. _What if her extreme wisdom gets her to be my replacement within the Decepticons?What if the experiment kills her or changes her personality? What if?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

_Me_

_ "_Wake up!Wake up!" A panicked Logan said while shaking me.

"What?" I growled as I sat up.

"Hes doing something over on the larger worktable!" he hissed.

"And? That's it? Oh comon that's nothing new! Hes always working!" I yawned laying back down.

"No its what hes working on, it looks like some kind of......torture device." He continued.

"What?!?!" I exclaimed jolting up, indeed it did look like a torture device.

"My lord, may I ask what that is?" I politely inquired.

"It activates the DNA changes I made to your body." he stated.

"Oh." I just blinked back.

_God today will suck!_

It looked almost done too.

"Are you planning to use it today?" I asked.

"Yes." came his reply.

_Dammit now how am I gonna get Logan out before then! _I thought, My plan had always been to stay but to get Logan out before Starscream could do his experiment.

"May I make a small request?" I hesitantly asked.

"What?" he replied stopping his work and turning around.

"Whatever your going to do will you please do it on me first?" I requested.

"No." was his quick and might I add cold response.

"But-" I began but he raised his voice saying "No! And that's final!"

Logan patted me on the back saying "Thanks for trying."

Within two hours Starscream came over to the cage and took Logan out, I gave him a sympathetic and sorry look.

As soon he was strapped into the machine and all was ready came his screaming, his blood curtailing screaming.

He screamed for a long time with no change then suddenly it had a metal twinge to it.

This caught my attention, I had been holding my hands over my ears and my back facing him, as I turned around I saw him getting bigger but also the more disturbing thing was his skin was becoming metallic!

Soon after he was the size of a normal Transformer and still screaming as Starscream turned the machine off.

Logan must have been swept into a deep recharge because he stopped screaming and moving altogether.

At that moment Starscream turned his attention to me, after he moved Logan's offline body to hanging chains on the wall, he placed me into the same machine the he'd placed Aaron.

After giving me a sympathetic look similar to that I gave Logan he flipped a switch that turned the horrible machine on.

And oh the pain did come, it made the needle look like child's play.  
The pain seemed to last forever then in a moment, it stopped, it left my body aching in pain. And I was whimpering but it did not sound like my voice, it was metallic.

In a soothing voice Starscream sitting me up saying "You will only hurt for a minuet or two shh."

"W-w-why do yo-you thi-ink i-i-i stayed -wake un-ike Logan?" I stuttered looking up at him, he was no longer huge and overly powerful looking but slightly kindly and my size.

"Your stronger." he smiled crouching down to look me in the eyes, oops I mean optics.

"Why ar-are you being nice to m-me and not-ot to Lo-an-n?" I asked pointing to an offline Logan hanging on the wall.

"He cannot be trusted." Starscream coldly stated.

"And I c-can? Even with what I did to Sk-Skywarp" I replied doubtfully.

"Yes, what you said to me as a human." he reminded. "Also strangely enough, I care for your well being."

"Huh?" I asked confused as the pain had subsided.

"Please no more questions." he mumbled.

"Okay." I smiled, I wasn't shaking anymore. "I feel tired."i said letting my new eye covers shutter closed. I let myself lean on his shoulder that was now next to me.

Then I heard someone come in."Hey Starscream you finished that failure of an experiment yet?" it was Skywarp. "Whoa! Guess not so much of a failure after all eh Starscream?"

"Mmm." was the response he got.

"Fine I'll leave you lovebirds to your time together." he joked.

Just as he was walking out Starscream said "Eh Skywarp?"

and Skywarp turned around smug look on his face"Yea?"

"Go frag yourself."Starscream smirked.

"Well I'd love to comply with your order but we got no femms around to get fragged on." He laughed. "Well then again there's you." as he left.

Then I fell into my first recharge.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

_Logan_

_ Oh my fucken head!_ Logan thought as he tried to hold his head in his hands. They wouldn't move. He opened his Eyes to find he was chained to a wall. And he was metallic. And a hell of a lot bigger.

"What the hell?" He cursed, confused.

"Boy? Ah your finally awake!" Starscream smirked.

Logan looked around the room and found him, he was doing something to a now metalized Jenny, his best friend.

"What are you doing to her?" He exclaimed.

"Making sure the transformation is complete and did not damage her." Starscream stated.

"Why would you care?" Logan bit back.

"Well 'that's for me to know and you to never find out' as you primitive humans say." Starscream hissed. "Aww don't feel left out I'll check you out too."

"Shut up!" Logan growled at him as he struggled against his bindings.

"You know you aren't the first humans who have survived me experiment." he said as he continued smirking."There were many before you."

Logan remained silent but continued glaring.

"There were many who died but the first to survive was a human called Seth Ambers, he is now a proud Decepticon called Quickstrike, he was called Quickstrike because he was quick on his feet when fighting. Then I tried a female human called Emily Fuchs she became Silvertongue because of her ability to convince and lie. There have been two more since then Jordan Write and Lilith Seer, now called Sharpshot and Weldira, Sharpshot our sniper and Weldira our medic."

"Who decides their names?" Logan suddenly asked.

"I do, for you I'm thinking something like Wires or Zapps." Starscream smirked. "Something embarrassing. For her-" he continued pointing at me "- I'll let her decide."

"Mark my words I AM going to kill you." Logan hissed.

"That I'd like to see!" Laughed Starscream as he left the room.

_Mark my words!_Logan mentally growled _Mark my words!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

_Me_

"Ow" was the only thing I had to say when I woke. As I tried to sit up and grab my aching head a hand push my down a southern female metallic voice said "Oh honey don't get up just yet, yer still in shock." That caused me to pause and open my eyes, but they weren't eyes anymore they were optics.

"What happened? Wheres Starscream?" I asked slightly panicked.

"Oh darlin don't be callin him by his name or he gets mighty angry!" She warned as she sat next to me.

"Who are you?" I suddenly asked.

"Well deary I was call Lilith Seer when I was a human but now I'm bein called Weldira by everyone so whatever one you want is fine by me."

"So where are we?" I continued my barrage of questions.

"Well darlin we're in Lord Starscream's headquarters, ya see he changes ya then puts ya in here." Weldira replied.

"Does he ever come in here?" I asked looking around, we were much deeper in the cavern than the lab.

"Other than to give me more patients no." She answered. "So what's your name?"

"Jennifer." I stated still looking at my surroundings.

"So he hasn't givin y'all a new names yet?" she asked.

"'Y'all' who else is here, and no he hasn't?" I inquired excitedly. " Oh is Logan here?!"

"Oh so that's his name. Yea he's here." She said pointing to him.

"Is he okay?"I asked trying to sit up.

"Yes darlin hes fine now just take it slow!" She ordered. "Are you his lover or somethin?" she questioned.

"No we're best friends." I clarified as I carefully sat up and looked at my hands. "Yes!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Weldira wondered.

"Well my life sucked and now I think its a hell of a lot better!" I responded as I looked myself over, I was crimson red and black.

"Why?" she asked with her southern accent" you've just been changed into an alien robot why is that a good thing?"

"Well," I explained " my life was sooo boring and horrible I wanted to...to commit suicide." I admitted.

"Aww honey that's horrible!!" she replied as she hugged me.

"How old were you when he changed you?" I asked pulling away.

"I was 27, how old are you?" she asked.

"I'm 15 years old, how old are you now?" I inquired.

"Well now I'm 31 darlin." she smiled down at me. " Well I will be tomorrow." she corrected. "How old is you friend?"

"He's a year younger than me so 14." I smiled back. "What do you think of Sta- I mean Lord Starscream?"

"Well I don't think hes half bad other than when he yells, he's as loud as one o' them fright train whistles!" she compared.

"Mmm, he can be quite loud." I agreed "Are there more peoples like us?"

"Why yea there is. There's Seth Ambers also known as Quickstrike, Jordan Write also known as Sharpshot and Emily Fuchs also known as Silvertongue." she replied as she went to check on Aaron.

Just then Starscream came in and Weldira fell to her knees praising "Hello lord what have I done to deserve yer presents?"

I bowed my head in respect as she got up then he said "I'm here to give the new arrivals their designations."

"What is mine to be lord?" I asked while bowing.

"I have decided to let you chose your designation." He stated "Also you and only you can call me by my name."

Weldira stood there 'mouth' wide open staring, she quickly composed herself and continued with her medical examination.

"I would like to be called..." I thought aloud "Chaos."

"Lady Chaos, what about the boy do you wish to name him too?" He asked.

"Yes, Havoc." I decided.

"Havoc is to follow your commands along with everyone else, you are my commanding officer here, do you understand?"

I stood up straighter and said "Yes, Starscream."

"Good." was he hissed as he left, he wasn't happy about something.

"Wow! Hes never done anything like that before My Lady Chaos." Weldira awed as she bowed.

"Oh comon you don't need to bow to me or call me 'My Lady', it just makes me feel awkward." I said as I pulled her up.

"Okay Chaos, I hope the name change isn't too much." she smiled.

"Oh no I love my new name!" I giggled back, this was awesome!

"Hey hear we got some more suckers to join us in out own personnel hell!" Said a voice from the hall.

As he came I Weldira greeted "Hello there Sharrpshot yes we do, there's Havoc over there and here and our commander, Lady Chaos." as she pointed at me.

"Our commander?" He questioned.

"Yes he came in here a min ago, let her pick her name and her friends the named her our commander." She replayed.

"Well My Lady Chaos if there's anything you need I'll be overjoyed to get it for you." He said as he bowed and kissed my hand.

"Get up you don't have to call me 'My Lady'." I smiled at him.

"Of course Chaos." he smirked as he released my hand. "I don't suppose you have any plans tonight?"

But before I could respond a female voice came from the same hall as him."Down boy."

"Ah Silvertongue nice to see you around, you too Quickstrike." Weldira all but growled.

"A pleasure to see you too Weldera." Silvertongue said, disgusted to be in the same room as her.

"Its Weldira!" Weldira hissed.

"Whatever, and you are...?" Silvertongue asked me but Weldira answered first, smirk in her voice."She is your superior, Lord Starscream has named her our commander."

"Really? How interesting." Silvertongue muttered.

"Indeed I am and my name is Chaos, to you Lady Chaos." I smirked.

"I will _never_ call you by that." she hissed.

"Oh wont you?" Starscream's voice asked questioningly as he walked out of the shadowy halls.

"My Lord!" They all shirked and fell to their knees.

"Get up _Silvertongue_!" he barked. "You _will_ do _whatever_ she tells you, even if she orders you to kill _yourself_, you _will_ do it! Also you _will_ call her by her _title_ unless she or I tell you otherwise!Do you understand!?"

"Yes lord." She lifelessly replied as she bowed her head.

"Better, now I want you to apologize and leave." He continued.

Silvertongue turned to me and growled "My apologies Milady Chaos."

then left.

"The rest of you can get up, Weldira what are their status's?" Starscream asked turning to her.

"Well lord they are both perfectly fine but the male, Havoc , has not woken." she replied worried. "The only thing I can think of to wake him is to manually switch the wires connected to his power core."

"Try it." he ordered.

"But lord it could-" She began.

But he interrupted. "I know the risks, do it."

"Of course lord." she replied as she turner Havoc over and began tinkering with his circuitry.

Suddenly he jolted up yelling "Oh my god what the hell was that!!!!"

"Good to finally see you awake, Havoc." I smiled. "Had to change your name, I couldn't really see people running from a transformer called Logan, really you'd be an embarrassment."

"So what did yours get changed to?" He asked rubbing his neck.

"Chaos." I replied as I crossed my arms.

"Nice, mines pretty cool too." Then Starscream caught his optic."Hello, Starscream."

"Its _Lord_ Starscream to you." Starscream smirked.

"I will _never_ call you by a title you don't _deserve_!" Havoc said as he spat on him. Everyone gasped, save me, at his boldness.

Starscream was shocked but was not shocked enough to not punish him.

He punched his face then shouted "I will not be embarrassed by a maggot like you!"

Just as he was about to hit Havoc again I exclaimed "Starscream wait!I will talk to him, please lord!"

He looked almost torn but said "Fine, but I don't want this to happen again, _ever_!" then he left, fuming.

Havoc went to thank me"Hey Jen-i mean Chaos I wanna tha-."

But I interrupted and said "Havoc, I want to talk to you, now."

"Okay?" he wondered.

We left what I called the shop and went into the hall.

"What was that? You could have gotten yourself _killed_! If I wasn't there he _would_ have killed you!You can't be like that around him, you must at least _act_ like your loyal!" I exclaimed.

"Fine! But at least _I'll_ be acting!" He snapped.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I growled.

"You aren't acting when your around him, you truly are _loyal_ to that son of s bitch!" He shouted. "Who do you love more, your friends and family or that murderer!"

"How can you say that! You know I love you!" I screamed at him.

"Are you so sure of that, cause I'm not!" he said walking away.

Once he was gone around a corner I fell to the ground crying, or whatever transformers do, uncontrollably.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my back. Startled I pulled away and looked at the source of the feeling.

Starscream stood above me with both a concerned and pissed look on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

"What did that scrap heap do." He growled.

"Nothing don't worry about it." I sniffled as I got up.

"I'll take you to your quarters." he stated, not asked.

"Okay." I said as I sniffled again and was guided down a hall.

We came into my new room and it was very......gray.

"Wow......its very......gray." I stated.

"Well Cybertronian homes are not known for their color." he smirked.

I looked around the room and there was a computer, I guessed it was a Cybertronian design, there was also a metallic bed and bedside table.

"Other than the color its nice." I smiled. "It could defiantly do with some homey touches though."

"I just remembered, you don't have a Alt mode." He smiled. "This way."

He led me to a control room and said "When I checked your systems after I changed you and I found out that you are a triple changer."

"Really, a _natural_ triple changer, isn't that rare?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes extremely so, your actually the first." he continued, slight amazement in his voice.

"Cool! So what Alt modes can I have?" I inquired quite excited.

"Whatever you want, I'd suggest a ground and an aerial Alts." He smiled.

"I know what Alts I want, for ground a 2010 Dodge Viper and for air..." I grinned, "An F-22 jet!"

"Interesting choices," Starscream smirked as he typed away at the touch 'keyboard'.(Its not really a keyboard like a humans, is got Cybertronian symbols and is a oval. The screen is a touchscreen)

He brought them both up and instructed me on how to download them."To download them you can either do it manually or wireless, it would be easiest to do it wireless. As soon as I press this button you should get a request to begin downloading." Then he pressed the button.

I immediately got the request he was talking about.

I accepted and I felt my body changing, morphing, into the Alts I had chosen.

Once the changes had stopped I said "Wow! So how do I transform?"

"It is easy you should feel the ability like any other thing you do, like walking." He explained.

Yea, I felt what he was talking about. I moved, folded, melted into my ground form, my Viper.

As I revved my engine I purred "Oh yea!!! Its perfect! So do the others have Alt modes, and if so what are they?"

"Good, im glad you like it. If you want to know Weldira's vehicle form is a human military medical jeep, Sharpshot is a UGV or Guardium Autonomous Unmanned Ground Vehicle, Silvertougne is a 2009 Lamborghini and Quickstrike is a Russian T-54." he stated.

"Interesting." I thought aloud as I transformed back "So can Logan get an Alt mode?" I tentatively asked.

"I'll think about it..." he growled while suddenly engrossing himself in work.

"Well when you make up your mind I'll be in my new room." I said as I left.

I came back to my room to find Weldira sitting on my bed.

"Hey Weld whatcha doin here?" I asked, leaning to one side.

"Lord Starscream told me you found it......bland and boring." She smiled.

"How he was with me the entire time?" I inquired, confused.

"Thought something like a telegram mixed with MSN, no computer needed." She explained. "So what were you thinking? Pink and blue fairy colors or red and black emo colors?"

"In more into red and black emo than fairy." I smiled. "I also love art that has to do with war, like swords and medieval weapons."

"Perfect im already schemin! Sorry I have a thin for design."She said as she got up and rubbed her metallic hands together which let a ear splitting screech loose.

"Oops, I gotta get used to this robot thing!"Weldira cursed herself then left with a smile.

I layed on my bed thinking about everything that had happened that day, Logan thought I abandoned him, I made an arch enemy, I made a few friends got an alt mode and oh yea I got turned into a robot. Er uh I mean Femm.

Eventually I unknowingly fell into a deep recharge. I woke to my 'doorbell' ringing. (It wasn't really a doorbell, just a ding when someone requested in).

"Yes? Come in." I said as I sat up.

It was Havoc who came in.

"Yes Havoc?" I asked coldly, I wanted him to know he had crossed a line.

He seemed to understand and apologized "I want to apologize, I was angry and didn't mean it, I'm so sorry!" he replied barely holding back tears.

"Come here, its okay I knew you didn't mean it." I said pulling him into a hug.

"I just felt like you had abandoned me." He said shaking a little bit.

Pulling out of the hug I said "I will never abandon you!"

But little did I know that promise would be so hard to keep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

A few weeks, and fights, later I was in my room trying to think of how to keep Starscream and Havoc from killing one another, while also trying not to kill the ever so annoying Silvertougne.

She kept trying to trick me into giving her command, and failing miserably.

"Sil, I'm too smart to be tricked by that foolishness." I ordered " Now leave!"

"Fine but you'll regret this _embarrassment_! I will be below no one, especially not a _little girl_!" Silvertongue hissed.

"Yea well good luck with that." I laughed, sitting on my bed. "Don't let the door hit that fat aft on the way out."

She cried out in frustration as she left.

Coming in Starscream said "Well she looks a little less than impressed, what did or didn't you do now?"

"The usual, she tried to trick me into giving up command." I yawned, as I sat up.

"You know I could do something about that?" He stated.

"I know but I don't want her dead, she can be useful." I smiled.

"Megatron says the same thing about me, and you know how much I want him gone and how many times I've come close." he smirked. "Well I came to ask if you wanted to cruse the skies with me, it can make one really feel claustrophobic in these caves."

"Oh I'd love to but I don't know how to fly." I sighed.

"I can teach you, if your gonna have an Alt mode that fly's you have to learn sometime." he continued.

"True, okay lets go, by the way have any of the others left the caves before?" I asked as we left.

"No, why do you ask?" He inquired as we walked the halls.

"Just curious." I polity defended.

We came into the lab and I paused, there were people in a cage on his desk looking terrified at us.

Through the telegram thingy, I decided to call it mental messaging, I asked "Who are they?"

"Just random humans I found." he stated pulling me along.

"What are their names?" I questioned as I resisted.

"Amy Hunning, Sarah Deov and Rick Phan." He stated coldly, pulling a little harder.

"With us why do you need more.....victims?" I asked as I followed.

"I just want more data for the whole reason I started these experiments in the first place, to get rid of Megatron. I want to tell him it will make him more powerful then change him and kill him."

"Nice plan but it wont work, he will insist that it be tested on someone else first." I reminded him.

"Yes but that's where you come in, you can not be changed back so I put you in the machine you tell him you feel stronger he go's next and gets changed." He finished as we exited.

"Yea but he's got loyalists he might get to go first, he doesn't care for his followers, you know that best." I smirked.

"Indeed I do....i can't believe that never thought of that!" He angrily exclaimed.

"See I am the best thing that ever happened to you!" I giggled. "Now how about that lesson in flight?"

"Alright first the obvious, transform." He smirked.

"Well I could guess that." I yawned as I transformed.

"Next start your engine and slowly speed up."he instructed as he did it him self. "Now slowly as you reach the speed of 150 mph pull up."(If my take off speeds are wrong please tell me!)

I did so and then I felt the rest slowly coming to me, as I pulled up going faster and faster I twirled and screamed in exhilaration. "Oh my god, woo!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"That's amazing." Starscream sighed as he caught up with me up in the clouds.

"Whats amazing?" I inquired spinning a little.

"When I first flew I did the same as you, the twirling and the screaming." he verbally smiled.

"That _is_ amazing, I'm gonna guess that is how you got your name." I sighed, agreeingly.

We just flew a long time, silently taking everything in when Starscream asked "Do you think of me as your captor or something else?"

"More like something else." I smiled "Why?"

"I was curious, I don't see you as my slave or hostage." He smirked back " What do you see me as?"

Slowing a bit I said "I see you as a comrade and friend."

"Really?" Was his reply as he too slowed. "I've never had anyone say that, excluding a joking Skywarp."

"Speaking of the prankster am I going to meat them, Skywarp and Thundercracker?" I inquired.

"If you want, Thundercracker won't really warm up to you but Skywarp will be fine, he has a thing for femms."

"Who wouldn't have a thing for this femm." Skywarp suddenly giggled as he rolled out of the clouds above us.

"Wha-! How long have you been there!" exclaimed a more than pissed Starscream.

"For about ten or fifteen minuets, You really gotta be more observant Screamer." Warp chuckled as he came up on my right wingtip. "So lil lady need a date for tonight, I'd be more than delighted to accompany you anywhere you'd like."

I giggled.

Starscream was about to scold him but I spoke first. "I'm sorry but I'd actually enjoy intelligent conversation to entertain myself not mindless blather, my apologies."

"Ow, harsh lil femm ain't she?"." Skywarp cringed as he let his engine whine

"Why do you think she makes the perfect Decepticon?" Smirked Starscream. "By the way would I fit in your 'intelligent list' ?" He asked me.

"Of course, no one fits the description better." I giggled.

"PRIMUS, as the humans say 'get a room'!" Skywarp complained.

"Oh comon were not like that!" I argued spinning over him and ending up on his right wingtip.

"Well for a first time flier she's pretty good." Warp complemented, changing the subject.

"Why thank-you Warp?" I said as I smiled inwardly, at least I wasn't horrible at everything now.

"Did you just call me 'Warp'?" He asked.

"Yes? I'm sorry if it upset you, I wont do it again." I quickly apologized.

"No, no its okay, I just wasn't expecting it." Skywarp said confused. "I wasn't expecting that apology either."

"Why not?" I inquired.

"Well you know D-cons, wouldn't apologize for their lives." Warp explained.

"True, true. So how do you make a hologram or holoform or whatever you call it?" I inquired.

"It's holoform and you just focus on materialization of a form, in this case human, and it will. If your going to try we should land first, it can be quite distracting." Starscream advised.

A second later I had a holoform of myself sitting in my cockpit.

"Impressive your quite the natural, why don't I let Skywarp finish your teachings while I report to Megatron, he's been getting extremely suspicious as of late." Starscream said breaking off.

"Okay, see ya!" I smiled as I spun.

"Are you sure-?" Joked Warp once Starscream was out of sight.

"Well....I'm not positive." I smirked seriously.

Skywarp taught me some more basics, witch I mastered easily, then we headed back to the base.

"So Warp how and when did you get or find out about your ability?" I asked.

"Well I didn't find out for a long time, in human years I would have been 12 but human years are a lot shorter than ours."

"I wonder if I have an ability." I sighed.

"Well it could be something like mine but it also could be something like ole Screamer's."he replied. "Something obvious or not so obvious. For some it is things like strength others its intelligence and for some its something physical like my teleporting or TC's sonic ability's." He continued as we landed and transformed.

" I hope if I have one that its cool like yours." I smiled at Skywarp, if he were human he would have been blushing.

"Why thank-you."he smiled back."We should get inside, the biometric pressure suggests that it will rain soon."

"Okay." I agreed following him indoors.

As I came in I saw them again, Amy Hunning, Sarah Deov and Rick Phan.

"Hey Warp you go ahead, I'll be right there, I just wanna look around." I spoke hesitantly.

"Okay lil femm I'll see you in your room." He replied cautiously then left.

Once he was out of sight I walked to the cage on Starscream's desk, witch was at my knew waist height.

Kneeling down and looking into the cage at the frightened girls and Rick, they looked no older than 17. I saw the girls huddling into a corner and Rick shielding them.

I put my kindest face on and said "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then why are you here, to taunt us" Rick bit at me.

I sighed and said "I feel sorry for you, I was once human but Starscream changed me, yes that is his name. I am trying to decide weather or not to release you, if I do and you get caught again you could tell someone that it was me but if I don't you will more than likely die in the horribly painful experiment that Starscream will preform."

"We won't say a word right girls?" He said turning to them.

"No never!" they nodded in union.

"It's not that simple, he might torture you into telling him."Suddenly I heard footsteps from the hall that went deeper into the cave. "Well looks like my mind has been made up for me, I'm so sorry I can only hope you survive!" Then I was gone into the depths of the cave. I never saw them again.

As I came around a corner Skywarp asked "What kept ya?"

"Oh I was just cleaning a small mess I found on the floor, nothin' major, lets go see my room!" I lied slipping past him.

We entered my room and I gasped, my room was all crimson red but around the edges like the ceiling and door was a pitch black. The desk on witch my IPS or computer was sitting was also black along with the chair. My bed or birth was also black but there was a pillow shaped block at the head of it that was colored red like the walls.

"Wow! This is perfect, its just like my paint job!" I smiled wildly

Weldira who was also there said "Yea well that be where I got the idea."

Looking around my newly decorated room I saw what looked to be crossed swords on the wall furthest from the door .

"Are those-?" I asked smiling wider.

"They wont work to kill but they'll do for decoration. I know you didn't really need a pillow but its a nice homey touch." She responded.

I got up thanking Weldira as I hugged her "Thanks so much Weld, it's perfect!"

No problem honey, it was a pleasure since I don't get to design much here. Well anyway we should go see the newest fight between Havoc and lord Starscream, I just heard from Sharpshot that they've started at it again." And so I went to break up Havoc and Screamer's fight, Weldira following.

(IPS=information professing system)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

"Starscream if and when you introduce us to the Decepticons will you tell them the truth of our origin, about us being originally human?" I yawned as I watched him work on his computer. It had been about two days since Havoc ans Starscream's last fight, soon after I convinced Starscream to give him an Alt form, a Porsche 911.

"I'm not sure, probably not. I'll probably end up telling them that your an Autobot turncoat." He replied not wavering in his work.

"Hmm good but not enough, they'd try to get information outta me and they've never seen me fighting before." I criticized. "I suggest you say that I am a transfer from Cybertron. You didn't ask permission because you thought it unnecessary, you have known me for a long time and know I'm extremely loyal to the Decepticon cause but wanted, until recently , to keep a low profile."

"What is the Decepticon cause?" He tested.

"To conquer and rule the galaxy." I stated with a slight smirk. "Though each and every Decepticon is really and truly out for themselves."

"Good, very good. And should you be in the presence of our _lord_ Megatron what are you to do?" He inquired stopping his work, turning and leaning on his desk, putting sarcastic emphasis on the lord.

"I bow, praising him and telling of my loyalty, then he will ask you about me you' ll probably tell him the story I suggested." I responded.

"Good, because I have been thinking of introducing you soon." He said as he quickly engrossed in this thoughts and returned to his work.

"Of course." I said bowing.

"I told you that you did not need to bow to me." He stated.

"I know, it just helps to be in practice." I smiled as I left.

As I left Starscream's lab Sharpshot smirked "So Milady Chaos, how are you this fine day?" While leaning on a wall.

"Why hello Sharpshot, my day was fine before you came along." I snapped playfully.

"Come milady must you be cruel with your words?" he sighed following me down a hall.

"Yes I do, with one such as you with too much of an ego one must constantly insult them." I yawned rolling my optics.

He sighed and said "Well we all have our flaws."

"Indeed, we all have our flaws." I agreed. "Now I have things I want to do and cannot do them with you hanging over my shoulder."

"Fine, fine I know when I'm not wanted." He responded tuning down another hall.

I made my way to my room and began thinking, thinking about how to keep Havoc alive if and when we officially joined the Decepticons. He would probably fight and curse Megatron, efficiently signing his own death warrant. There was only one way to do that, was to get him captured by the stupid Autobots. Suddenly I had the perfect way to get Havoc with the Autobots.

"Perfect, I'm a genius!" I giggled.

Indeed, it was a good plan.

Just then a voice came over the comme. "Everyone is to report to the main lab immediately!" It was Thundercracker.

I went to the lab as commanded and everyone save Silvertongue.

"We are just waiting for Silvertongue, lovely of her to waist my time." Starscream all but growled.

"I'm here." she said as she came in at that moment.

"Nice of you to come." Starscream said sarcastically. "Now, Megatron has called for my aid and I have decided to show you six to him. If he asks you, you are a specially requested from Cybertron and are loyal to the Decepticon cause which is to conquer and rule the galaxy. Am I understood?"

"Yes milord."They all replied.

"Then lets move out, head to these coordinates." Starscream ordered then sent us the coordinates of which he was speaking.

We left the caves and Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker and I took to the sky while Weldira, Havoc, Sharpshot, Quickstrike and Silvertongue drove below us. We quickly came upon the battle and Starscream asked "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready, lets kill some Autobots!" I smirked back.

Then we dove into battle.

As I got near the ground I transformed and caught sight of the Autobot called Sideswipe. I yelled "Hey you piece of scrap, yea I'm talking to you, the one that can't fight worth slag!" as I drew the swords that were built in my arms.

This quickly caught his attention and he ran at me full force, just as I had planned. He ran at me I stepped to the side and he fell past me, as he fell I incapacitated him by cutting off his one leg then forcing him into unconsciousness by jabbing my blades near his spark chamber. A few of the Autobots paused in their fighting seeing me take Sideswipe down so easily. Then I spotted Havoc, he was fighting Bumble Bee. He got the ole Bumble Butt down then I found my chance, his back was turned. I lunged. He didn't even see me coming, I stabbed him in a certain place on his shoulder and he fell unconscious.

It was then I heard Megatron's booming voice command "Retreat!" In the following chaos Havoc was left behind, just as I had planned.

Once we were pretty far away Megatron ordered a landing.

"So who are they" Megatron questioned Starscream.

"They are transfers from Cybertron, I did not see the need to inform you because I have know them for a very long time and know that they are extremely loyal to the Decepticon cause." He explained, using my excuse.

"Interesting, and your names?" He asked Turning to us, I was in front Weld behind me also behind me Sharpshot, Quickstrike and Silvertougne.

Bowing I said gracefully "I my lord am Chaos, this is Weldira, Sharpshot, Quickstrike and Silvertongue."

"Interesting," Turning to Starscream he said "You are responsible for them, if I hear ANYTTHING they. Are. Gone! Understood?"

"Yes lord Megatron." Starscream replied coldly.

"Good now return to base." Megatron growled then he took to the sky.

We flew to the Antarctic and there was a cave of ice that we decended into. The land based bots had to drive under water to an underwater entrance that led into the base. When we arrived I got major stares from the males, I guessed I was more attractive than I first thought.

As we regrouped, since the rest of them were ground crawlers, Warp offered to show us to our rooms.

"Want me to show y'all to your rooms?" He smirked, winking at me.

"That would be lovely" I smirked back and the others, excluding Silvertongue, nodded in agreement.

Walking down the halls we came to the quarters section of the base, one at a time Skywarp showed us our rooms "You will have to double up, first room Silvertongue and Quickstrike, second room Sharpshot and Weldira and the last room is for Chaos. If and when we get another recruit they will share this room with you." He informed.

"Why does she get her own room?" Silvertongue demanded, obviously pissed.

"Because she is still your commanding officer."Skywarp hissed.

She just growled and stomped into her room.

"Well that was immature." I laughed.

"Indeed." Agreed Weldira, chuckling.

"Anyway you are all to remain in your quarters until you are summoned." Skywarp smirked, walking away.

We all dispersed it our room's. My room was just as boring as the one I had at Starscream's lab before Weld fix it.

I sat on my cold, hard bed, wondering if I had made the right decision knocking Havoc out and leaving him to the Autobots.

_Did I do the right thing? Will it be better for him to be with them? _I wondered worriedly.

Had I done the right thing? I would soon find out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XII

_Starscream_

"You've been lying to me Starscream, they are not from Cybertron, are they?" Megatron growled.

"What do you mean lord Megatron?" Starscream continued his lie, as he backed away slightly.

"You know what I mean, they do not act Cybertronian. They act....._human." _Megatron hissed, as if the name itself would contaminate him. "I want to know what you have been doing and more importantly, _why_?"

"I still don't kno-" Starscream began but Megatron getting tired of his lies grabbed him by his neck and held him up against a wall.

"I want the truth, NOW! What. Are. You. Planning?" Megatron growled, tightening his grip.

"I-I was-seeing if I could-make an army *cough* for your cause, seeing if I-could make worthy warriors-for the Decepticon-cause." a struggling Starscream coughed out.

"_I _will decide if they are worthy warriors to our cause, if they are like you then they will _defiantly_ be a disappointment." Megatron hissed letting Starscream fall.

"Who, my lord, will they be tested against?" Starscream dared to question as he got up off the floor.

"Why not the one who made them." Megatron smirked. "Unless your too cowardly to face them?"

"I would be glad to." Hissed Starscream. "Do you wish me to order them here?"

"Yes, who was the femm who dared to look me in the optics?" Megatron suddenly asked just before Starscream left to retrieve his 'creations'.

"Her designation is Chaos and she is their commander, may I ask why do you want to know?" Starscream questioned, pausing before he left.

"That is none of your concern, now get your….creations." Megatron ordered turning from the seeker.

_Whatever Megatron has planned it has to do with Chaos.....too bad he doesn't know she's loyal to me. _Starscream mentally smirked _I'll just have to give her a little warning._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

_Me_

I had been pacing forever, would Megatron buy Starscream's story? Would we be killed because he found out we were human? As I pondered these things I knock came at my door. I walked to the door and it opened, it was Starscream.

"Yes Starscream? What is it?" I asked slight fear in my vocal processor.

"You and the others have been summoned to Megatron's throne room, to fight me. He wants to see if one, your strong enough to make it as a Decepticon and two, who is loyal to me." He stated coldly. "It would be best if you just pretend your not loyal, don't say your not because I know you are, whether you want to admit it or not."

I started to argue "But I can't hurt you! I-"

But he interrupted."This is why I told you now so Megatron will not think you loyal to me, if he does then if and when he decides to kill me you will not be a target."

"I didn't think you cared." I smirked.

"Well someone would need to avenge me." He smirked back. "Now come lets not get all friendly before you have to fight me. Something I want you to promise me, do your best. Do not go easy on me, because I will not go easy on you. Understand?"

"But I-" I began to argue again but yet again he interrupted.

"Do you understand?" He asked again, a little worry in his normally steady voice.

"Yes." I said quietly, bowing my head.

"Good, lets get the others before Megatron gets suspicious." He stated, his steady voice returning.

We got Weldira and Sharpshot first then Silvertongue and Quickstrike then lead them to the throne room.

"I'm wondering what he wants us for?" Weldira said confused.

"Well let me put it this way, are you a pretty good fighter?" I asked, a little scared.

"Were going to fight someone?" she said, panicked.

"Yea, act surprised your not supposed to know." I said as we entered the throne room. It was huge, the ceiling was at least four Transformer height levels. Once we were all in we got in a line, waiting for further instruction.

Megatron was sitting on his throne when he suddenly said "You are going to be showing me your fighting capability, the being whom you will be demonstrating on will be none other than my second in command, Starscream."

Weldira gave a small gasp only I could hear while the others shifted slightly in discomfort, I gave no indication that I cared.

"If you do not fair to my satisfaction then you will be terminated, first to fight him will be the one known as Quickstrike." He continued.

Quickstrike stepped forward and bowed "Of course.".

Starscream and Quickstrike stood on opposite sides of the throne room. When everyone was out of the way Megatron ordered " Begin."

And begin they did. Quickstrike lunged at Starscream who dodged and went to to a back jab but missed. They came around in crouching positions, this time it was Starscream who attacked first. He ran at Quickstrike and acted like he was going to tackle him but instead he jumped and hit Quickstrike in the back knocking him down. Starscream went to stand over Quickstrike but got tripped by him. While Starscream fell Quickstrike got up in one swift flip, as he stood in front on the seemingly down Starscream, old Screamer also flipped up smashing Quickstrike in the face. That was it, Quickstrike was down.

"Remove him, next will be the one call Silvertongue." Megatron commanded.

Silvertougne came forward standing across from Starscream, Weldira started to work on Quickstrike as their battle began.

Starscream struck first, jumping to tackle her. He missed as she stepped to the side and she gave a quick jab to his back as he passed. Then as he came back around Silvertongue kicked him in the face. Now he was pissed he jumped up and grabbed at her, this time he caught her and he swung her around. When he let go she was flung into a wall, she landed on the ground and was immobile.

As Silvertongue was dragged to Weldira as Megatron ordered Starscream's next victim, Sharpshot.

Sharpshot strode forward, confidence in every step saying "Well Screamer, ready to fall? Permanently?"

"You couldn't fall a protoform!" Starscream hissed.

"Oh really?" chuckled Sharpshot as a gun formed out of his arm and aimed at Starscream. He fired. It wasn't a big shot but he shot with such accuracy, if Starscream hadn't moved he would have been offlined. This seemed to please Megatron as he started to smirk. Sharpshot took another shot and missed by inches, now Starscream had his own guns out, a Gatling gun and laser rifle. Starscream shot at him and chipped Sharpshot's arm.

"Not bad Screamer but I've seen better." He smirked as he fired, this time he hit Starscream shoulder. "Mm looks like I'm getting closer, ready to give up?"

"*Pft* your shots are nothing, try this!" Starscream hissed as he shot and hit Sharpshot very close to his spark chamber with his Gatling gun. Sharpshot lay immobile like Silvertongue had as he was dragged away.

By now Weldira was very busy trying to keep all of them alive when Megatron ordered her to fight.

I gave her a sympathetic look as I tried my best to keep them alive. Quickstrike was damage the least but Sharpshot was critical. Silvertongue wasn't too bad, she was playing it up.

Starscream's battle with Weldira was pretty short but a lot happened. Weld jumped forward as a circular saw came from her arm. She swung it towards him as she somersaulted over him but he blocked her spinning blade and threw her down. I dragged Weld to the pile of half offline bots, she was okay she just had a little limp. She started fixing them again as I was called.

"Chaos." Megatron ordered me forward.

I stood across from Starscream, waiting for him to make the first move, I slowly slid my blades out of my arms and crouched into a feral position. Suddenly he threw himself at me, I jumped high above him and came down blades first. I missed him and flipped up off my blades which had sliced deep into the floor. Megatron grinned as I flipped and dove at Starscream spinning. Starscream deflected me and I rolled onto my feet as I hit the ground. He punched me in the face and I went flying back, they had thought me out but as Starscream came to pick me up and drag me to Weld but I quickly got up flipped him onto his back while placing a blade at his neck.

"I win." I grinned.

"Yes you have, and with this victory you have gained the title of my second in command." Megatron informed.

"I must have to politely decline, I am not ready to take on such an honorable responsibility." I declined taking a step away from Megatron.

"I have to disagree, from my perspective you seem a perfect replacement for Starscream." He disagreed.

"I'm sorry my lord I cannot in good judgment take on this responsibility." I refused shaking my head.

Megatron sat there in silence for a long time then hissed "Fine, but I _am_ going to promote you, I need someone who will not fail me." as he glared at Starscream.

After that we were dismissed, I had to help carry Sharpshot to Welds new medical bay.

When we got there Starscream put Quickstrike on a bed then turned to me shock on his face and said "I've never see Megatron do that, if he tells you something you do it or he kills you! The only one who has even come close to telling him off was his....."

"His what?" I asked, placing Sharpshot on another bed.

"...his bonded, before the wars he had a....a sparkmate. He loved her, when the war came she was killed. He had no idea but she was killed by the Fallen himself. When word came to Megatron he went berserk he flew to her home and the Fallen told him that the Autobots had killed her. From then on he was never the same, he was cold and as time went on he got more and more violent."

"Wow...so what happened between him and the Fallen?" I asked as I started some minor repairs on him.

"He saw the Fallen as a fatherly figure, crazy as it seems. The Fallen told me to tell no one, but now that hes gone I'm free to do and say what I wish." He finished.

"Wow, does he know?" I inquired as I sat next to him and worked on his arm.

"No, even if I told him he wouldn't believe me. I'm his scheming second in command." He smirked.

"What if I told him?" I asked.

"*Pft* he'd probably kill you." Starscream responded.

"Maybe, I have this feeling he wouldn't." I began. "Sorry to copy you but, crazy as it seems I think he likes me. Like you said if anyone else said that he would have killed them."

"I see your point." He growled, unhappy with the thought of Megatron liking me. "What happened to that annoying little runt?"

"Havoc? I don't know, he never came back from the battle with us. I-I think he got injured and left behind." I stuttered.

"I know he was your friend so I'll try to act remorseful." he grumbled.

I just laughed at him. "Thank you for that, I needed that laugh."

"What is so funny?" He asked while looking at me curiously.

"Never mind, is it that bad to have the leader of the Decepticons liking you?" I asked doubtfully, changing the subject.

His mood instantly changed "It can be, _especially_ if your a femm.".He hissed as he got up. "I need to go." Then he was gone.

"Well looks like you finally found his soft spot." Weldira smiled as she continued her work.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked not understanding.

"You, you are his soft spot." she smiled as I turned to face her. "Don't tell me you haven't seen how he looks at you."

"What!? How does he look at me?" I asked , my voice raising in pitch and volume.

"Ha so you didn't notice!" she laughed as she finished with Quickstrike and moved to Sharpshot.

"Well I try to ignore things like that since it happens a lot." I said as I laughed with her. "Wait that reminds me a lot of the Decepticons stare at me, ew!" I giggled. "Ya know your like second mother for me, just being around you it makes me so happy. Your the mother I never really had, my 'blood' mother she was a drunkard and she was very abusive to me and my brothers." I said almost crying.

She turned around, tears filling her eyes, stopped her work and hugged me"Oh honey you have no idea what that means to me!"

"What do you mean?" I asked hugging her back.

Pulling away and holding my shoulders she explained. "I had a daughter but....she....she died.....in child birth."

"That's so horrible, I'm so sorry!" I apologized as I pulled her back into a hug. "So I guess were a perfect family pairing, you need a daughter and I need a mother." I both cried and laughed.

"i guess your right." She laughed back.

Just then Sharpshot woke. "Hey! Half dead bot here!" he called.

"Well gotta have an annoying bro." I giggled as I shrugged.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

_Starscream_

_I will kill him if he touches her!_ He thought growlingly _He even looks at her the wrong way I'll kill him! I cannot believe that I did not see it! That revolting scrap heap!_

Starscream knew of Megatron's history with most femms he met, abuse both sexual and physical. Just then Megatron came around the corner.

_'Speak of the devil and he will show up' as the humans say. _Old Screamed thought

"Hello Starscream, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Megatron questioned.

"I was headed to my quarters." Starscream stated coldly, glaring at him.

"Well why the hurry, come with me to the new medical bay I had constructed." Megatron smirked at Starscream, sensing his hatred.

Facing the challenge Starscream hissed "I have just come from there, all is going well so if you don't mind I will be going to my quarters." then went to pass Megatron.

Megatron held an arm out to stop him while Growling "I did not dismiss you, I _order_ you to come with me."

So he followed Megatron to Weldira's med bay.

_I am going to have to kill him soon or else he'll to take her for bonding! _He thought methodically . _Yes it will have to be very soon._


	14. Chapter 14

_PLEASE REVIEW, I BEG IT OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..............OK here's the chapter.....;)_

* * *

Chapter XIV

_Me_

I was helping Weldira hold Sharpshot down while she fixed him.

"Your the one who said and I quote "Hey! Half dead bot here! Come and give me some old style Dr. goodness!" so don't be complainin!" Weldira hissed, slapping him atop the head, the only place he didn't get hurt.

"This is not what I meant!" he exclaimed, giving another twitch.

"Well I could put you out of your misery." I smirked.

"I'd rather not die." He replied satirically.

"Ya know this wouldn't be happening if you hadn't taunted Screamer." I laughed as I jumped up and sat on his legs.

"Hey! Get o-!" he started to hiss but just then Megatron and Starscream came in. I jumped up and bowed before Megatron saying "To what do we owe the honor of your presence?"

"I came to tell you who is worthy of the title of Decepticon." He coldly stated as I stood back up. Everyone paused and looked at him.

"For your own ability's you are useful to me even if you fail me in your ability to fight, thusly I have decided to keep you alive." He smirked in our discomfort, then turned his attention to Weldira. "Are you already done with the other three?"

"Yes sir, I'm still working on Sharpshot but Quickstrike, Silvertongue and Chaos are ready for duty." She responded.

"Good." he growled. "You've now been promoted to chief medical officer, now come with me Chaos, I need to speak with you privately."

This made Starscream freeze and look at me.

"Of course my lord." I replied helplessly I did not want to follow him but I had to, to survive.

So helplessly I followed him to his quarters, following him in.

"Now what do you think?" he asked gesturing around the room, it was all gray but had many of his personnel items. The layout was also different, instead of having one room it had a living room, a bedroom and den type room.

"Well its nice sir." I mumbled, getting quite uncomfortable.

"Would you like to have a room such as this." he questioned.

"It would be nice, may I ask what your getting at sir?" I inquired.

"I want you to be my bonded." he stated emotionlessly.

"You WHAT!?" I exclaimed in surprised, losing my posture.

"I wish you be bonded to me, to serve my every whim." he repeated coming closer to me.

As I backed up into a wall I stuttered "I...i d-don't th-think that i'-I'm ready....for uh something li-like uh that." but he kept coming.

"I am, femm, I am ready." he hissed pulling me closer and dragging me towards his bed.

"Get off me you fragger!" I exclaimed as I pulled away from him and ran to the door. It opened and I ran, not caring where I was going just as long as I was away from Megatron. I had no idea but I was running towards Starscream's quarters. Once I got there I was pounding on his door nonstop, desperately hoping he was there. He opened the door, looking extremely pissed but as soon as he saw me his expression changed quickly.

I hugged him and he hissed "What did that fragger do?" as he returned the hug.

"He-he tr-tried t-to ra-rape m-me, to take-take me f-for a-a-a bon-bonded." I cried holding him tighter. He picked me up and carried me to his bed, I curled up into a ball and cried myself into a deep recharge, him hushing me.


	15. Chapter 15

_PLEASE REVIEW, I BEG IT OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..............OK here's the chapter.....;)_

* * *

Chapter XV

_Starscream_

_Now I AM going to kill him! _Starscream mentally growled as he rested a hand on Chaos's face, she was so beautiful. She was so calming to him. _How could he hurt someone so beautiful, someone so pure and good?_

She stirred in her sleep, rolling to face him, still curled in a ball. Then he turned his thoughts back to Megatron.

_How dare he touch her, he has finally crossed a line. I never thought that line would end up being a femm, let alone an ex-human one. Now why hasn't he come to punish her, it is strange. Though I can't say I'm sorry._

Suddenly she woke and stared at him, just stared.


	16. Chapter 16

_PLEASE REVIEW, I BEG IT OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..............OK here's the chapter.....;)_

* * *

Chapter XVI

_Me_

Just then I broke the silence "Thank you Starscream."

"What for?" He asked.

"For being there for me, thank you." I smiled hugging him.

I couldn't believe he was saying it but he said"As humans say 'Isn't that what friends are for?' "

"Wow, I love you." I sighed leaning on him, he stiffened.

"You do?" he mumbled, it was strange to hear him mumble.

"Forever and for always." I whispered as I cuddled into him. "He hurt me so bad." I suddenly cried.

"He wont hurt you ever again, I promise I'll protect you." He replied placing an arm around me holding me tight.

We sat there in silence just holding one another when the bases PA system activated and Megatron's voice came. "Chaos and Starscream, report to the throne room immediately."

So we got up and left, heading to the throne room.

As we neared the room he paused and asked me "Are you ready?"

"Yea, I'm more than ready." I smirked, this was going to be the worst day of Megatron's life.


	17. Chapter 17

_PLEASE REVIEW, I BEG IT OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..............OK here's the chapter.....;)_

* * *

Chapter XVII

As we entered we saw a grouping of all the other Decepticons just watching us.

We stopped in front of Megatron whom was sitting on his throne. I knew what was coming, my and Starscream's deaths.

Before he even got a chance to say anything I said. "I know your probably going to kill me but I have one request, will you grant it?"

"That depends on the nature of your request." he stated coldly.

"I want to challenge you for leadership of the Decepticons," everyone oohed, gasped or laughed. "I win I get control of the Decepticons, no questions asked and you wont kill him until after our fight to the death."

He just grinned. Then got up laughing."That's all? Then lets get this traitorous femm terminated."

We walked to opposite ends of the room, I drew my blades as he prepared his weapons like his chain ball and his gun.

"Get ready to ask Primus for forgiveness very soon because you are going to die." I growled.

"Such horrible words for such a beautiful femm." he grinned as we started to circle on another.

"Suck up all you want I will never be bonded to a scrap heap like you and you will never leave here alive." I hissed.

"Isn't that cute, your pitiful." he spat as he jumped at me and swinging his chain ball.

I dodged and came behind him chuckled "Your the one who is pitiful, your the one who a femm is going t defeat in battle. The _great_ Megatron was defeated by a _femm_ who was originally _human_." A few gasps ran through our crowd at my comment. "Megatron, the leader of the Decepticon who fell for a _human_ femm."

"HOW dare you!" he exclaimed now obviously pissed and trying his best to kill me. He twisted, swinging his chain ball at me. I jumped over it and sliced his face along the jaw line area. Suddenly he got his gun out (the one from the first movie.) and fired at me. I had no idea how I did it but I did a matrix move back flipping onto my hands as I retracted my blades. As I flipped backed onto my feet my gun materialized out of my arm but instead of it just being one arm it materialized out of both like Megatron's gun. I fired and hit him in his spark chamber.

"N-o," he choked out. "I wi-ll ne-never be de-feated by any-one, especi-ally an ex-flesh-ling femm."

"Well here's a reality check for ya, you already have been." I sneered, then I aimed my new type of gun at him, at his spark chamber. "Goodbye you son of a bitch." Then I shot him.

Turning to the Decepticons I said "Megatron is dead, I am your leader now, and my first command is to release Starscream and to make him Leader of the Decepticons."

"What! How can this be! _Starscream_, _leader_ of the Decepticons! I will never follow the commands of such a worthless scrap heap!" shouted the one I recognized from the first Transformer movie as Demolisher, they must have revived him and some of the others who died.

"Excuse me? Did I hear what I thought I did, a moronic male calling Starscream a _worthless scrap heap_? I would like to see you beat him!" I hissed.

Just then a shot rang through the throne room, Starscream had shot Demolisher in the shoulder.

"Would anyone else like to argue my ability for this position?" Starscream growled, he had gone and sat on Megatron's old throne.

Everyone was silent. Then I spoke.

"I need to speak with you, privately." I hissed, he saw my anger and shrinked away from me before he got up and followed me out.

Once we reached the hall and were far enough away not to be heard I turned to him and said "You are not going to become a 'Megatron Jr.'! I love you so much and don't wanna see you have that happen to you. If you do then I will leave you, and I will never come back, ever." I cried.

"I-I'm so sorry, i-i don't know what came over me. I-i just finally got, what I always wanted. Now I see that is you. Ever since I met you I.....i found that I too......love you."

"I knew it, I love you I love you I love you." I cried then I kissed him.

"Aww, ain't that cute!" I heard the one called Cyclonus giggle in his unmistakeably annoying voice.

Without even looking I materialized my one arm gun and fired at Cyclonus.

Stepping over the twitching body of the half offline Cyclonus, Skywarp laughed "She really is his perfect match, shoot first laugh later!"

"Skywarp?" I said pulling away from Starscream.

"Yea babe?" Skywarp chuckled as he turned to me.

"You might wanna run before I do the same to you." I smirked as he ducked, thinking I was going to shoot him.

_Yes_ I thought _This is the life I've always wanted, through all the good and bad, this is what I've always wanted. Love._


	18. Chapter 18

_PLEASE REVIEW, I BEG IT OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..............OK here's the chapter.....;)_

* * *

Chapter XVIII

_Havoc_

"Optimus, may I speak with you?" Havoc asked, they were in the command center with the rest of the Autbots save Rachet and Bumble-Bee.

"Of course." Optimus replied as he turned to face and follow him.

Once they reached the hall Havoc stated "I want to become an Autobot."

"As humans say 'that's easier said than done.'" he responded.

"I know they don't trust me, find a way for me to prove it too them. I can think of no better way except to fight with them in battle." Havoc suggested.

"Not to sound doubting but I don't think you'd survive a battle with them." Prime admitted.

"I'll find a way." Havoc mumbled.

Just then Iornhide came running out of the main control room yelling. "Hey Prime gotta 'Con signal, actually a lot 'o Con signals!"

"Lets get a move on, Autobots roll out!" Optimus called and they did. As they all rolled out he mentally chuckled.

_I will get my revenge, he stole my mortality, my body and the girl I loved but now revenge is MINE! _Then Havoc transformed into his Porsche 911 and followed the Autobots to the action.

* * *

*Vomits* sorry I cant stand the A-bots roll out thing.

I thank you for your reviews! Oh and guess who the main character is ..................ME. So if you have any questions I'd be glad to answer them!


	19. Chapter 19

Another Chapter, i know don't faint, but remember the more u review the more i write!

Oh and 4 those who think i don't describe a lot i say; i leave it to ur imagination!

_Me_

Chapter 19

"Alright hurry the hell up! I don't want to have a half done job for when the Autobots get here!" I hissed, the Autobots would be here any second and the idiot Decepticons were only part way done my devious plan.

"Calm down, all will go well." Starscream chuckled as he came up behind me.

"Yea." I sighed, something about today felt, wrong, like something was going to happen. Just as the last wire was connected they could hear the Autobot's thundering approach.

"Get ready Con's, today will mark the end of this aged war!" I grinned as Optimus Prime came into view. I moved to stand beside Starscream.

They transformed a ways away and Optimus said, "Where is Megatron?"

"He is not feeling well, I'm afraid, with ones spark extinguished I guess that is a little bit of an understatement but do not fret you have myself and Starscream to play with Prime." I laughed, ah my first real fight, the other was more of an opportunity to help Havoc escape than a real fight.

"Starscream you killed Megatron?" Optimus asked, amazement laced in his voice.

"No, though I know he'd love to take credit for it." I smirked as I looked at the seeker, "I killed that son of a bitch." Turning back to the Autobots I sighed, "Now, I give you this opportunity, remember it will be given only once. If all the Autobots combined can down me, you win, that's it no more fighting. You get your peace."

"And if you win?" Optimus asked, sure there was a trick to this.

Smiling at seeing my plan working I said, "Nothing, we leave here like nothing happened and our fighting continues for untold generations."

"No tricks?" Ironhide asked, as he stepped forward.

"None whatsoever." I sighed, "Now you have five seconds, yes or no?"

"Yes." Optimus replied.

"Good then let us begin!" I laughed as I slid out my blades and got in a ready stance.

"Autobots! Attack!" Prime yelled as he ran forward shooting at me. I deflected them with my blades then as soon as all of them were in a predesignated zone I activated my trap and flew out of the way. At first they were confused but as one or two of their fliers they knew what had happened; they were trapped in a force field, one that reflected all energy that touched it.

"I thought you said, no tricks!" Ironhide growled through the field.

"I. Lied." I smiled down at them, finally Decepticons would take their place on Cybertron.

Suddenly and shockingly a Porsche 911 appeared an headed straight for the generator for the machine.

"NO!" I cried, the explosion would kill Havoc, I somehow knew it was him, who else would it be? But much too late to stop his momentum and he crashed, headfirst, into the whirring machine.

The resulting explosion was beyond blinding as it threw every transformer like rag dolls in every direction. Once I had regained my senses, and my sight, I got up and was devastated. I looked around to find Havoc in one piece, quickly running over to him I shook him saying, "Havoc, Havoc, god dammit if your faking I'm gonna kill you! Please tell me your faking!" He groaned a he opened his optics and they moved as if he were blind, which I thought was most likely what with his proximity to the blast.

"Please don't leave me!" he cried, I could tell he was genuinely scared.

"I told you before, I will never abandon you!" I cried as I hugged him and began crying. By now Autobots and Decepticons alike were aware and watching us but I didn't care; my best friend was dieing and I'd be dammed if I'd tried to act like I didn't care!

Just then Starscream knelt down next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

Looking up at Starscream Havoc coughed bitterly, "You. Win." then looking at me he said, "I love you now and always will, no matter what life I'm in." reaching out his hand toward me and I took it he said his last words, "I love you, and always have, Jennifer."

As his optics went offline and his hand limp in mine, I didn't even have the strength to cry, I just sat there, the ache in my chest building, with no sign of stopping.

Seeing the pain in me Starscream said, "I call a seize fire."

Also seeing the agony in this young transformer femme's face Optimus agreed, "Yes, do believe that we all deserve a break." then he and the Autobots left.(I had nothing else so don't kill me for the shitty line!)

I didn't even notice when Starscream touched my arm and pulled me to my feet, it was now that the tears started to flow.

"What happens when a Transformer dies?" I asked as I sobbed, never taking my eyes off Havoc's dead, lifeless body for fear it might have disappeared.

Holding her tightly Starscream replied kindly, "It says his spark goes to the Well of Allsparks to forever live with Primus, our god. Come lets go home and give him a proper, Decepticon leader worthy funeral."

As Starscream moved to pick up Havoc I shouted, "No! I-I'll carry him." as I moved ahead of him and picked up my best friend. Starscream guided me home, the rest of the Decepticons except Skywarp, Sharpshot and Weldira were far head, some probably already at the base.

When we arrived Starscream ordered Some strange supply's, a few hundred pounds of coal, electro magnifier and such but I was so caught in my grief I didn't even know he'd spoke and though my arms were exhausted I didn't dare put Havoc's...body...down, maybe if I put him down I'd never touch him again!

Soon enough Starscream came to talk to me and he said, "Were going to the moon."

Without even raising my optics I asked, "Why?" with such a lack of emotion it seemed to scare Starscream.

"To give Havoc what you'd call a god worthy funeral." he replied kindly, "I didn't know him well but I think I knew him well enough to say he want you keep on living, not punish yourself."

"But Starscream! It's my fault! If I'd warned him sooner! If I'd not made him go to the Autobots! If I'd gotten him to escape before your experiment!" I cried, it was my fault!

"Then you might as well blame the whole thing on me! If I'd not picked you two we'd not be here even talking about it! If this is anyone's fault it is mine!" Starscream insisted.

"No Starscream you could have never had known!" I cried then I realized the truth of the statement, for both of us. Neither of us could have stopped this even if we had somehow known.

He also seemed to know that I'd come to the same conclusion and said, "Come and let us give him the best funeral of all time."

So we flew, through the stratosphere, the atmosphere and into space. As we neared the moon I noticed a sound from behind me, it sounded like explosions. As I looked down behind me I saw fireworks, like exploding stars. I zoomed in with my optics and I saw that it was the Autobots setting off the beautiful colourful fireworks. Suddenly she heard Optimus's voice through her comm, and by Starscream's face she could tell he heard it too.

"As a whole the Autobot's want to thank Havoc for his willingness to sacrifice but we also want to tell all that he will not be forgotten; he will go down in the Cybertronian archives as a hero." he said.

"Optimus," I replied, "I am the femme who cried at his side as he died, Chaos, I want to say thank you, from both myself and Havoc for I know he'd be touched by your words."

Adding to what I said Starscream said, "I as the new Decepticon leader would like to proclaim this day sacred, no one shall ever fight on this day."

"Of course." Optimus responded then was gone as we landed on the moon.

"Why on the moon?" I asked as he got to work on something.

"So it will never be disturbed or destroyed by humans." He replied as I saw what it was, a chunk of moon rock about Havoc's size. Starscream placed just right then motioned for me to place Havoc on it. I did with much emotional difficulty and stood back a little. Starscream the proceeded to cover him in coal then set up his electro magnifier.

"Now do not panic when I do this." Starscream warned as he raised his null ray gun and pointed it at Havoc through the electro magnifier.

"NO!" I screamed as I ran forward, trying to stop him but I was too late. Though in a way it was a good thing. I looked to where I'd put Havoc's body and found the most beautiful sight ever seen, by anyone.

Glittering and shining in the sunlight Havoc's body was encased in a tomb of diamond.

"How?" I gasped as I walked toward it.

"Heat and pressure." Starscream responded as he came to stand by my side, "Now he will never rust or decay but will always shine, almost as bright as the sun."

"Thank-you Starscream. It's perfect for him." I cried as I turned to the Seeker and cried.

Deep in the darkness I would always know Havoc would be a shining star.


	20. Chapter 20 A Life Together

Okay, whoever is from 'Estonia' your awesome!(cause i've never heard of the place!) I saw it in ma 'traffic' section! And u Irish folk are kool too! United States suck it, no no i'm just jokin! And Canadians ma brothers!(or sisters!) mesa Canadian 2!

EH!

Chapter 20 (A life together)

It had been a few days since Havoc's death and I hadn't eaten a thing, eaten as in drank energon, and Starscream was worried.

"You need to take in some sustenance!" he insisted as he sat down beside me and gently placed a hand on my back.

I didn't respond, I just kept staring at the wall opposite to me.

Giving a sigh he said, "If you wont eat, then at least talk to me."

This time I actually replied stating, "We have nothing to talk about."

"Of course we do, what about your past? I know nothing about your past." he tried.

"I was abused by both my mother and father, my younger brother was a brat and my older brother was the only person I ever cared about when I was younger. He was killed just before I met, Logan..." I cried as I came to the last bit, remembering his death.

Seeing the very thought of Havoc give her pain Starscream quickly changed the subject, "Start from your birth, was their anything special about it?"

"I was born in good old, and wet, Nova Scotia. I guess it was kinda funny cause the moment my grandmother saw me she said "Oh the poor child looks just like me!" which became a big joke." I smiled remembering, "Oh and my mother, though she was horrible she had her moments, like everyone, of funnyness. She'd say "My little girl is Rosemary's baby!" and we'd all laugh."

"Why did she call you that?" he inquired as he researched the 'Rosemary's baby' comment.

"Because I was hell to raise." I sighed, "Of all three of her children, me and my brothers, only me and my older brother had nicknames like that. I was Rosemary's baby and my older brother was Big Foot's baby."

"Interesting." Starscream replied.

"Meh, I'm kind used to it." I shrugged, "When I met Logan I gave him a nickname. I called him Gully, cause he was so gullible." I shifted to rest my head onto Starscream's shoulder than continued, "He became more than my best friend though, he became my hero. When my grandmother was dieing he donated so much blood to save her. That's kinda how we met. He had donated a lot of blood that day and had to be put into emergency to recover, I wanted to thank the person who saved my grandmother so I finally found him asleep in his bed and when he woke I thanked him then gave him a kiss."

"Truly he had a heroic spirit." Starscream agreed.

It was silent for a long time until I asked Starscream, "Why do we still fight this war when so many die?"

"To regain control of Cybertron." Starscream replied, "It was always the goal of the Decepticons."

Looking up at Starscream I sighed, "Yes, I know that. But..why don't you make a treaty? Optimus Prime would see reason."

"I never really thought about it, it was always about the fight. No other path was an option." Starscream responded with a slight curiosity in his voice.

"Well now that Megatron is gone, you decide what is an option or not." I reminded him.

After another long silence Starscream said, "I too believe that this war has gone on too long and must be ended, if not for us as individuals then for Cybertron, so it may return to it's former glory and shine forever as the universes finest inhabited planet."

"Do you want me to aid you in making a peace treaty?" I asked as I looked up into his deep crimson optics.

"No, your help will not be necessary, but if it is your wish I may allow it."Starscream said with a smirk at the end.

"You 'may allow' it? You better frag well 'allow' it or I may have to rearrange your function mainframe!" I snapped with a playful grin.

This made Starscream give a slight chuckle then he said, "Now will you ingest sustenance?"

"Fine, my devious little Seeker." I sighed with a smirk as I got up.

"Little?" Starscream asked as he stood up to be a full head taller than me.

"Oh shut up you." I sighed then with Starscream right behind I walked out of my room for the first time in a planetary rotation.


	21. THIS IS THE END!

THIS IS THE END!

now to the story...

Chapter 21

Three days later Starscream, all his Decepticons and I left Earth for Cybertron. When Myself and Starscream had come before with the prospect of peace the Autobot leader agreed readily but fought long are hard, and inevitably failed, to convince Starscream to allow the Autobot's return to Cybertron. In time Perhaps I could change his mind, but until then Cybertron belonged only to us and us alone. I knew I would miss Earth immensely and prime agreed to allow me and Starscream to return to visit Earth from time to time, I would miss her green trees, her soft gently breeze, her sand beneath my peds.

But when I beheld the perfection that was Cybertron, even in it's war ravaged state, I knew this glorious place would grow to be a home to me. It's towering buildings dwarfed the tallest of Earth's mountains and there was no sign of any 'natural' or untouched landscape. Huge empty cities of grey metal wizzed below her and her sparkmate as they soared together over the planet. Soon, Starscream had told her they would rebuild and make Cybertron glorious anew, that together they would bring about a new golden age for Cybertron. The Leader Seeker assigned Thundercracker as the new Decepticon SIC at my consent, we all knew who was really in charge, and Skywarp made himself useful by assigning clean up and rebuilding tasks to specific squads of Decepticons.

It took me years but after Cybertron was restored to his former glory I convinced Starscream to allow the Autobots to return, at first there were squabbles and fights, that was to be expected, but things quieted down the friendships were made regardless of affiliation. Optimus became like a father to me, though Starscream didn't like it, and Skywarp became friends with the Autobot pranksters Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Even Soundwave became friends with Preceptor and together they invented Puronium Energon, a much more efficient form of Energon. Ratchet the Autobot medic became the bonded of Weldira, they made a great couple, with Ratchet always grumping and her always cheery they complemented each other well. Sharpshot is still hitting on me to this day, really I thing it's just an amusement thing with him, though there are plenty of other femmes out there. Well now there are, I made sure after the restoration of Cybertron bringing femmes back was a number one priority, during the war most femmes had died, it was estimated only 59 Decepticon femmes remained and only 25 Autobot femmes remained. Anyway, Quickstike became the squad leader of a specialized task force put together to collect any war criminals who refused to live in peace with the Autobots or vice versa. Actually Silvertongue was their first assignment, she had been putting together a group of renegades and planned to try to kill me specifically. It was hard for him but in the end he couldn't capture her and killed her.

"Now my life is normal, well as normal as a Deceptifemme's life could be I guess. I live with Starscream in the Decepticon royal palace and we share the most beautiful room I've ever seen, golden and silver like metals adorn the walls in intricate patterns and styles the ceiling goes up and up. We live in the tallest building on Cybertron and have a view of everything but most importantly the best unobstructed view of the sky. Starscream had flown with me on short trips to other planets and introduced me to other alien life but nothing is as spectacular, nor as big, as cybertronians.

I have two sparklings a little femme and mech. Our little Novasun is the equivalent of four in human years and Starscream keeps saying 'she'll be as beautiful as her mother', already she's a superb flier but it's no surprise with who her father is, the self proclaimed lord of the skies, maybe one day she'll even out fly him. And then there's out little mech who is about 6, out little Havoc. Little Havoc is a ground mech but that doesn't bother us, he is perfect in anything he does, even when he does things he knows he's not supposed to. Just as much a trouble making, sny annoying little bugger as his namesake, but that's why we love him so.

So there is my story, from beginning to end, every moment and emotion thrown out for all to view. But judge as you will, or not, it doesn't matter to me not when life hold so many more Life Changing Transformations.

To my readers:

For those who stuck with me all the way through this very long writers block I thank you, and to all those who commented thank you, you've inspired over half of this fic.

I can honesty say we wrote this together because without you this never would have gotten finished.

I wont be writing another on this story, sorry for you who were hoping I would, but this is exactly where I had planned to leave it since those many years ago when I began with my disgusting grammar and spelling.(Re-reading it makes me sick)


End file.
